Tu Historia
by ShiningJH
Summary: Eres una nación débil, por lo que eres obligada a vivir como subordinada y bajo el control de otros. Aquí tenemos algunas historias de tus más notorios amos. Lectora x Grecia x Holanda x Austria
1. Lectora x Grecia

Ésto se me ocurrió después de un debate en el fanclub de Hetalia en CdM xD

Pero me salieron varias ideas a la vez, así que sería la historia de tú, que eres un país débil, como subordinada de MIS países favoritos (que por cierto, le pertenecen a Himaruya-sama). Así que llena de ideas, les dejo ésto.

* * *

Siempre, siempre, y siempre, viviste como subordinada de alguien. Toda tu vida viviste como un país en la que estaba siendo mandoneada constantemente por otros más fuertes. Y todo por culpa de tu debilidad.

En éste momento eres la subordinada de el antiguo país, Grecia. Éste extraño país te despertaba curiosidad, no sólo por su extraña forma de ser, sino que también por lo misterioso y poco expresivo que éste era.

Era fácil comprender que tus días en la casa del griego era cuidar del infinito número de gatos.

Despertaste con la alarma del reloj, y enseguida te levantas a apagarla. Directamente te dirijes al patio principal, en donde una población de gatos se encontraba maullando incesantemente. Traes una bolsa de comida de gato, y lo esparces por el jardín, haciendo que los gatos peleasen por su comida.

A tí también te gustaban los gatos, así que por más que ese paisaje parecía una masacre entre gatos, te parecían tiernos ver un millón de gatos de diferentes colores estuviesen acumulados en un lugar. Ya llegando a un punto de exitarte, levantaste un gato que andaba por ahí y comenzaste a jugar con él. No podías evitar apretujar las pequeñas patitas del gatuno al mismo tiempo que te sonrojas con cara de pedófila, o mejor dicho, zoofilica.

-¡Oh qué espléndidas almohadillas!- exclamaste aún jugando con las patas.

Al recordar los deberes que aún tenías por delante, dejaste suavemente al animal en el suelo, y volviste a adentrarte a la enorme mansión.

-Heracles-san, es hora de levantarse- dijiste como una madre mientras movías suavemente su cuerpo.

-...- éste te ignoró rotundamente, volviéndose a envolverse en sus finas sábanas.

Procediste a comenzar a limpiar la casa, ya sabías que con el primer llamado, el griego nunca se despertaría.

Empezaste a abrir todas las ventanas para dejar pasar el aire, barriendo los pasillos y salas. No podemos olvidar que debes limpiar los excrementos de los felinos, ahora sí entiendes cómo se sienten las barrenderas de los baños públicos.

-Heracles-san, ¿Todavía piensas en seguir durmiendo?

-Lo más importante... de un hombre... es el descanso- dijo con una lentitud,revelando que esa frasecilla la acababa de inventar recién.

-Kiku ha venido a visitarte- suspiraste.

Segundo llamado, a tres horas desde que te despertaste, y el griego aún no tenía intenciones de abrir los ojos. Tampoco la pequeña mentira ha funcionado, ya la has gastado usándola casi todos los días.

Te dirigiste a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, por lo menos para tí.

Sobre la mesa posaban platos con quesos, aceitunas, pan, té, yogurt y frutas, y en un extremo, tú comiendo algo de cada plato, después de haber visitado el dormitorio del griego.

Suspiraste, nunca habías tenido una persona a tu mando que durmiera tanto como él. Dormía unas veinte horas al día, contando todas las siestas que se tomaba. Siempre que lo mirabas se encontraba filosofando, acariciando sus gatos o simplemente acostado como si nada.

-Una vez más…-decidiste, luego de haber colgado la ropa.

Entraste en silencio a la habitación, dudando de si podrías despertarlo, o ibas a terminar como todas las mañanas.

-Heracles-san, ya es hora de levantarse- dijiste con los brazos cruzados.

El griego, boca abajo, levantó uno de sus brazos en signo de que pedía un tiempo más.

-Usted tiene mucho trabajo que hacer- dijiste mientras te sentabas a su lado.

Suspiraste, dada por vencida, pero en ese momento, sentiste un empujón desde atrás. Era el escurridizo brazo de Grecia que te había tirado entre las sábanas, quedando ahora tumbada al lado del griego.

Sus caras estaban pegadas una con la otra, y no podías levantate, porque el fuerte brazo del griego hacía que sus cuerpos se mantuvieran juntos; sólo podías contemplar la cara de sueño plácido que tenía éste.

-Ya tienes el desayuno hecho- dijiste entre tartamudeos.

-Yo aún quiero dormir… contigo- respondió sonriendo levemente -¿Así que eres mi... desayuno?

-Pero…- dijiste con las mejillas al máximo color- Siempre lo mismo…

-Y tú nunca consigues acostumbrarte a ésto…- dijo finalmente apretando tu cuerpo contra el tuyo, haciendo que te erizaras.


	2. Lectora x Holanda

No pregunten cómo cojones es que cambia de amo xD

Supongamos que pierden una guerra(?)

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Después de Grecia, ahora estabas con Holanda.

-Otro inexpresivo…- dijiste entre suspiros -...Y con mascota…

Estar con el holandés te ponía muy incómoda, no sabías qué decirle o cómo tratarle, y tenías la impresión de que él se preguntaba lo mismo. Por lo menos el conejo de éste era tan lindo como los gatos de Grecia.

Al saber que Holanda se despertaba temprano, pusiste todas tus energías para poder levantarte, por lo menos, a la misma hora. La rutina de levantarse un poco tarde que tenías en la casa de Grecia, era completamente distinta. Había días en la que no decías ni una palabra, mientras que antes te pasabas regañando al griego.

Te has levantado, temprano por la mañana, ya que no querías avergonzarte como la primera mañana en ésta casa, en la que Holanda tuvo que venir a despertarte. Te dirigiste directamente al dormitorio, después de saludar al conejo que saltaba por todas partes en la casa.

Abriste la puerta lentamente, para no asustar con un golpe al holandés (quién sabe qué te pasaría si lo hubieras hecho). Comenzaste abriendo las cortinas de la habitación, dejando entrar los rayos de sol.

Te acercas al hombre adormecido, y verificaste que te gustaba observar la cara del neerlandés con su cabello despeinado y sin arrugas entre los ojos. Era muy tentador tratar de acariciar el cabello del rubio, y al igual que cuando te pones a jugar con las mascotas de tus amos, caíste ante la invitación a tratar de revolver la cabeza, y alzaste la mano.

De pronto, los ojos penetrantes se abrieron, y el ceño fruncido volvió a aparecer. El cuerpo se levantó inmediatamente y te clavó una mirada con la que te dejó congelada. Comenzaste a armar una frase absurda para explicar la situación, que al escucharla, hasta para tí te pareció patética.

Holanda no dijo nada, miró hacia otro lado, dejando que se vaya un poco (sólo un poco) su ceño fruncido. Ahora pudiste aprender que el hecho de la primera mirada amenazante que hace el holandés al día, era un "mecanismo de defensa".

Te retiraste rápidamente hacia la cocina, comenzando a ordenar los platos sobre la mesa. Trataste de no pensar mucho en lo sucedido, y de no pensar de que eres una idiota por haber hecho eso. De seguramente Holanda estaba pensando que eres una idiota.

Después de una breve, silencioso e incómodo desayuno, el Holandés dijo algo a tus espaldas, como si nada.

-Voy a salir de compras- al decir ésto ya estaba con la chaqueta y la bufanda puesta.

-Si quiere, voy por usted- propusiste como tu deber de subordinada, pero el holandés ya había cerrado la puerta.

Suspiraste. No estabas segura de que si el chico no quería estar contigo o qué otra cosa. Sentías que eras un fracaso como subordinada. Además, te quedaste con las ganas de tocar su cabello.

Seguiste haciendo los deberes de la casa, hasta que un fuerte estruendo, que te hiso saltar de un golpe, sonó desde el exterior e inmediatamente saliste corriendo hacia la ventana más cerca. Como era de saber, el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por nubes grises y pequeñas gotas de agua caían incesantemente desde aquellas. Lluvia, paraguas… ¡Paraguas!.

Tomaste uno de éstos objetos y corriste hacia cualquier lugar en donde pudiera estar Holanda, pues éste no llevó paraguas. Con tan poco tiempo desde que había comenzado a llover, las calles estaban cubiertas por charcos de agua recién caída. Había gente que tranquilamente salís abriendo sus paraguas de colores y otras corrían en busca del resguardo.

Habia bastante gente, y como el cielo estaba gris, daba un aspecto de que todos eran iguales. Sentiste que parecía como una pesadilla, todo era gris, estabas corriendo desesperadamente, y ninguna persona se atrevía a mirarte.

A lo lejos viste una figura que sí tenía color. Una persona alta. Era Holanda, que estaba caminando hacia tí mientras guardaba lo que acababa de comprar en el interior de su abrigo. Te le acercaste y le ofreciste un lugar bajo el paraguas, pero había un inconveniente, eras demasiada baja de estatura como para que el rubio no tenga que caminar erguido.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, cuando el holandés, aparentemente cansado de caminar erguido, te cargó en su brazo, para así tú poder colocar los tuyos entre su cuello mientras sostienes el paraguas de color rojo.

Era extraño que Holanda siempre actúe sin decir nada antes o después de hacer algo, y muy inusual que avise antes lo que va a hacer. Además, a ésto se le sumaba la carga de que, al igual que con el griego, no sabías qué podía estar pensando, haciéndote inventar teorías falsas.

Pero mira el lado bueno, ahora tenías una excusa para poder tocar el cabello rubio, aunque ésta vez estaba completamente mojado y sin volumen.

A la mañana siguiente, comenzaste nuevamente la rutina de ir a despertar a tu amo. Entraste como siempre a la habitación, y como siempre el holandés se levantó con una velocidad que te intimidaba.

-Holanda-san, ¿Qué está haciendo?- notaste que el comportamiento de hoy estaba algo raro.

Tenía sus ojos decaídos, y ni siquiera se había peinado. Estaba algo desarreglado,y lo más extraño, en lugar de ir a sentarse a desayunar, éste se dirigió directamente hacia tí, con una velocidad algo extraña y torpe.

Un miedo te invadió los huesos, quizás hayas olvidado algo, y por eso estaba estresado, deprimido y enojado. Pensaste que quizás te llevaría de los pelos, ya que habías oído que era algo violento. El chico se te acercó torpemente, y de repente apretó su cuerpo contra el tuyo.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Un abrazo? No, algo estaba mal, Holanda no era de esos seres que demuestran cariño. Un calor insoportable de envolvió y podías sentir la respiración honda del neerlandés.

-Holanda-san, ¿Acaso se ha resfriado?

Sí. No era una demostración de cariño, y mucho menos un abrazo. El holandés se ha desmayado sobre tí. Arrastraste su cuerpo hasta la cama y le clavaste un termómetro en su boca, y éste marcó 39º.

Le colocaste sábanas encima y le obligaste a tomar la medicación. El cuerpo yacía respirando profundamente con el ceño fruncido. Ahora te sentías culpable, si no te hubieras percatado de haberle dado un paraguas antes de que saliera, nada de ésto hubiera pasado.

La llevaste un jarrón y un vaso con agua, para que éste tomase cuando quiera. Antes de salir del dormitorio, el brazo del holandés te tomó por detrás.

-Espera…- dijo saliendo de su reposo.

-¡No! Holanda-san, usted tiene que descansar- le ordenaste mientras lo empujabas devuelta a la cama.

-Pero…- su voz estaba hecha pedazos.

El holandés apuntó un dedo al cielo celeste que se dejaba ver por la ventana.

-Si es el cuidado de sus tulipanes, con gusto me encargaré yo- ofreciste.

-No… Mi abrigo.

Seguramente en lugar de apuntar a la ventana, estaba apuntando hacia el armario que se encontraba al lado. Le alcanzaste su chaqueta marrón, con la condición de que no saliera al exterior con ella puesta. El neerlandés revolvió en los bolsillos de éste y extrajo una caja de color rosado.

-Feliz… cumpleaños- dijo finalmente cayendo en la cama.

En el interior de la bonita cajita, se encontraba un hermoso y delicado collar, con un un colgante en forma de tulipán.

-Muchas gracias- dijiste mientras colocabas una bola de hielo en la frente de Holanda.

* * *

El siguiente va a ser el último capítulo con megane-bocchan .

Espero que lo esten/esteis esperando con ansias!


	3. Lectora x Austria

Waaa! Último capítulo .

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sólo fueron mis personajes favoritos :3

Gracias por sus mensajes :'D

Ah, si, casi me olvido. Quizás ya se dieron cuenta, pero es sólo un capítulo por país xD

No me golpeen *huye*

* * *

El austríaco se encontraba durmiendo bajo los rayos de sol que se adentraban al dormitorio por la ventana recién abierta. Entre blancas sábanas una leve sonrisa y el cabello castaño despeinado se asomaban junto a una camisa con sus primeros botones desprendidos. Su piel blanca era tentadora para tocar, pero no hibas a cometer el mismo error que con Holanda.

-Austria-san, ya ha amanecido…- dijiste mientras golpeabas suavemente su mejilla.

Por suerte, comparando con Grecia y Holanda, el austríaco no era difícil de despertar, ni tratar y tampoco hablar, ya que éste pasaba quejándose de cosas insignificantes y era más fácil mantener una conversación.

-Sólo basta con llamarme…- dijo levantándose.

-Buenos días- dijiste calmada.

Te miraste a través de la ventana de la cocina. Estabas tú, con un vestido de _maid_ que el austríaco te obligó a usar porque "es más adecuado a tu trabajo".

-Quizás sea hora de un corte de cabello- te dijiste al ver lo largo que estaba tu pelo atado en una _pony-tale_.

-Por Dios- interrumpió una voz por detrás tuyo -Deberías hacer el desayuno en lugar de estar apreciandote en la ventana…

-Ah… Perdón…-dijiste avergonzada.

-Veo que no has preparado nada…- dijo mirando la mesa vacía mientras ponía su mano en la frente -No me dejas opción, te ayudaré.

El austríaco se remangó y fue a ponerse un delantal para comenzar a cocinar su desayuno. Y tú, por supuesto, te has colocado al lado para cumplir con tu deber.

Al terminar de comer, el castaño decidió llevarte a la peluquería.

-Si tanto quieres cortarte el cabello…-dijo poniendo una excusa.

-¿Cómo lo quiere, señorita?- dijo la mujer que los atendió mientras te colocaba una tela sobre tus hombros.

-Sólo las puntas, porfavor.

Pero ya saben, cuando le dicen a una peluquera "Sólo las puntas", no importa cuán largo tenías el pelo, saldrías de la tienda con un corte al estilo "Dora la exploradora". Por suerte, ésta peluquera no te lo ha dejado tan corto, quizás porque percibió la mirada asesina de de Austria que no quería tu pelo tan corto.

-¿Estás satisfecha?- preguntó mientras acariciaba las puntas de tu cabello recién cortado.

-Claro, muchas gracias- respondiste con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo no…

Éstas últimas palabras del castaño te incomodaron, ¿Acaso no le gustó el corte de pelo? ¿Acaso dijiste o hiciste algo que lo haya puesto de mal humor?. Nervios, nervios, y nervios. Te preguntabas qué podrías hacer para complacerlo, mientras un silencio incómodo flotaba entre los dos.

-Desde que viniste por primera vez a mi casa, hay algo que no me tiene satisfecho…- dijo poniéndote aún más inquieta.

-¿Qué podría hacer por usted?- preguntaste al no encontrar una solución en tu mente.

Austria te miró con asombro, tu esmero por hacer feliz a tu amo era un signo de lealtad hacia él.

-Primero, promete no alterarte…- dijo poniéndose un poco rojo.

No comprendiste la situación, pero aceptaste no alterarte. Unos segundos de silencio pasaron, el austríaco se estaba preparando para lo siguiente.

Austria detuvo tus pasos, se agachó un poco, y te dio un pequeño y delicado beso en la mejilla. Seguidamente, te volviste roja como un tomate, al igual que él, pero recordaste estar calmada y no alterarte. En cambio sonreíste y le devolviste el pequeño beso.

-...Nunca pedí que me lo devolvieras…- respondió.

* * *

LOL soy un asco en el romance, perdón D:

Sí, así de corto terminan mis historias de tú y mis personajes favoritos :3


End file.
